As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many environments information handling systems are stored in racks. For instance, in data center environments racks, including racks compliant with standard EIA-310, are used to house multiple servers and other information handling system components. Racks are typically divided into a multiple vertical sections, also referred to as “U's”. Components are then typically designed to fit within a vertical envelope corresponding to a number of U's. For instance, a 2U server is designed to fit within an 2U vertical space. In order to allow a user to interact with the rack mounted information handling system many information handling systems provide a keyboard-display component mounted within the rack.
Some current keyboard-displays components (which may also be referred to as a keyboard-display assembly or a Keyboard Monitor Mouse (KMM)),include a display stored in a horizontal position, in a common horizontal plane with the keyboard and positioned behind the keyboard. Accordingly, a user must fully extend the keyboard-display component from the rack and then reach behind the display to pull the display up to a viewing position. This can be cumbersome work for shorter users who have a limited reach. Also the monitor viewing angle may be limited by the vertical position of the keyboard-display component within the rack.
In existing keyboard-display components the display typically includes a screen such as an LCD screen. When the unit is stored within a storage position behind the keybaord, the LCD screen is typically facing upward. The upward facing LCD is then at risk of being damaged by components or other objects falling onto the LCD screen.
In some instances, depending upon the vertical placement of the keyboard-display within the rack the viewing angle of the display for users of different heights is not optimal and the distance between the keyboard and the display is often not optimized from a usability and viewability standpoint.
Other available keyboard-display devices incorporate a so-called “clam shell” design with the display component folded over the keyboard during storage. One disadvantage of this design is that it effectively doubles the vertical rack space required for storage of the clam shell style keyboard-display component.
Another available keyboard-display incorporates a palmrest with a small foam cushion that is attached to the front plate of the tray holding the keyboard. In order to use the palmrest the user is required to unlatch the front plate and rotate the plate ninety degrees. Because this design is not intuitive, many users never know the unit has a palmrest.